love_live_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Love Live! Jewel Colors!!!
'Love Live! Rainbow Colors!!! '(ラブライブ！ジュエルカラーズ!!! Rabu raibu! Juerukarazu!!!) is the actual unofficial third installment in the Love Live! series. Plot A 16-year-old girl makes her own school idol group named RCJ due to her school closing down, and to beat the popular school idol group, DCD. Characters RCJ * Ruby Aka - The leader of RCJ. She is an optimistic 16-year-old girl who likes school idols a lot. Her idol color is ruby red and her attribute is smile. * Topaz Daidai - The desginer of RCJ. Her idol color is topaz orange and her attribute is pure. * Pearl Kagayaku - One of the devoters of RCJ. Her idol color is grey and her attribute is cool. * Emerald Midori - A kind girl who always wanted to be a school idol. Her idol color is emerald green and her attribute is smile. * Sapphire Ao - A shy and sensitive girl. Her idol color is sapphire blue and her attribute is pure. * Amethyst Murasakino - The composer of RCJ. Her idol color is amethyst purple and her attribute is cool. * Garnet Kuriiro - A tough and brave girl. Her idol color is garnet red and her attribute is cool. * Aquamarine Sora - An overly optimistic girl. Her idol color is aquamarine and her attribute is smile. * Diamond Hansha - A fortune-telling girl. Her idol color is clear and her attribute is pure. * Peridot Sekkai - A girl who loves to tell stories. Her idol color is peridot green and her attribute is cool. * Opal Toryo - A pure-looking girl. Her idol color is blue/purple and her attribute is pure. * Turquoise Ai - An ocean-loving girl. Her idol color is turquoise and her attribute is smile. DCD * Onyx Kurai * Moonstone Yoru * Andradite Doro Supporting * Yuki Aka - Ruby's mother. * Hideyo Aka - Ruby's father. * Kiyoko Daidai - Topaz' mother. * Dairoku Daidai - Topaz' father. * Hachiro Daidai - Topaz' younger brother. * Hana Kagayaku - Pearl's mother. * Hayato Kagayaku - Pearl's father. * Miyuki Kagayaku - Pearl's younger sister. * Marie Midori - Emerald's mother. * Asao Midori - Emerald's father. * Ikue Ao - Sapphire's mother. * Eiji Ao - Sapphire's father. * Gaku Ao - Sapphire's younger brother. * Chiyoko Murasakino - Amethyst's mother. * Jin'ichi Murasakino - Amethyst's father. * Honami Murasakino - Amethyst's younger sister. * Fukumi Kuriiro - Garnet's mother. * Gen'ichiro Kuriiro - Garnet's deceased father. * Kuriiro Brothers - Garnet's baby brothers. * Himeko Kuriiro - Garnet's grandmother. * Mina Sora - Aquamarine's mother. * Joichiro Sora - Aquamarine's father. * Keiko Sora - Aquamarine's younger sister. * Erika Hansha - Aquamarine's mother. * Haruchika Hansha - Aquamarine's father. (More coming soon...) Locations * Niji Town - The main setting where the girls live. * Niji Girls' Academy - The school where the girls attend. Category:Love Live! Jewel Colors!!! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Series Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols